Nightbird
= NBD-Zeta = Designation: NBD-Zeta, "Nightbird" Description: UCI Systems covert stealth operations infiltrator and scout androbot Alt Form: Jang koto Robot Mode: humanoid type, "female ninja" Armaments: rapid-firing shuriken-launchers concealed in the palm of each hand, kinetic nunchaku, vibra-blade katana Power Source: Reachargeable Hydrogen-Ion Reactor Core, auxilliary thermal core Visual Sensors: Full-motion video stereoscopic optics, infrared thermal visor, X-ray visor Audio Sensor: Dual stereophonic microphones with extended audible frequency range with speech recognition Other Sensors: Piezoelectric pressure-sensing mesh overlay,moisture-sensing overlay, thermocouple network, Additional Aumentations: Multi-planar gyrosensor core, noise-dampening system, friction amplifier grips, Additional Features: 3-dimensional traditional holoprojection system, optic cloaking Shell: Ceramic Titanium buffered with carbon nano-tube multiweave padding, Rigidium carbide laminate, titanium skeleton with carbon polymer foam core. Various alumnium and steel components. "NBD-Zeta, is in her own right, a work of art. Designed as the most agile and maneuverable of the humanoid type support units, Equipped with a very high-speed core processor and a digital repetoir of various fighting styles, Zeta is the most advanced artificially intelligent shadow warrior ever conceived of this scale. Equipped with a simplistic but updated set of tools of ninjitsu, Zeta is quick to strike and even quicker to escape. Zeta features one of the most complex sensory packages available allowing her to have a complete and accurate understanding of her surroundings. Factoring in the need for balance, Zeta's gyrosensor and accellerometer systems are all revisions and upgrades of RMB-Delta's autobalance system and feature a much more advanced means of sensing spatial orientation necessary to perform many of her actions and maneuvers. Zeta uses and advanced form of optic cloaking which renders her invisible to the unaided eye. Further expansions have been proposed for a thermal-matching overlay as a thermal-imaging deterant. This form of technology is however unsuitable for organic lifeform uses as it has been shown in tests to become toxic to its wearer when enabled. To further supplement Zeta's capacity for stealth and silence, she has been equipped with an array of noise dampeners and friction grips for climbing. As a final addition, Zeta has the latest in traditional holoprojector systems for setting up decoys and distractions. While a hard-light system was proposed, current technology is inadequate to accomodate such a modification. Several more years of development are necessary before becoming viable. Thought Zeta is mute due to the lack of a vocoder, she seems to have no difficulty communicating with UCI Action Team second in command, Bunnie Rabbot. Zeta's A.I. persona is very stoic and entirely mission-focused. Lacking any semblance of emotion, Zeta's decisions are guided by pure logic and made on the spot. She has proven invaluable gathering intelligence in Miranda City in secret during its several months of being under Paramesian control. Currently Zeta is among the support units still active but seeing little to no action since the end of Operation: Fulcrum. Zeta spends this time mostly in alt form for Bunnie to hone her oriental musical prowess. I must say that her sound is quite alluring; it is easy to see why the music of ancient Jang stringed instruments is considered intoxicating. Perhaps I shall sit in on one of her concerts in the future. But I digress. Zeta's performance remains flawless since contruction. I will continue to monitor her as well as the other support units." -Dr. Nikita Katherine Lynx